A Dark Crimson Stain
by MissDoubleONinja
Summary: Bulma is a vampire hunter, searching for the one vampire who murdered her parents. Vegeta is a vampire who finds himself lusting for Bulma's blood, and soon Bulma herself. He's also the prince of vampires. Does anyone else see the problem?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

I wrote this when I was in a dark mood. I think it turned out ok. Anyway, please enjoy:

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

I moved forward hesitantly, looking at my clue: a small, bloodstained Spiderman shoe. It must have been the doing of the vampire I had been assigned to kill. You see, we've been hearing about kids between the ages of 3-7 disappearing. We assumed it's a vampire and the clue I just found confirmed that assumption.

Past the shoe were small crimson puddles that seemed to make a path. I smirked. This would be far too easy. I followed the path, only to be lead to the dock. A vampire sat there, sucking blood from a small corpse.

I whipped out my wooden knife and moved forward silently and effortlessly. It obviously didn't know I was here; it must have let its guard down because it didn't think anyone would be here this late at night. I almost laughed at that thought. That flaw would be its undoing.

I continued to move forward, my heart beating fast. Oh, how I loved this. How I coveted the rush I get from hunting vampires.

The vampire whipped its head around, suddenly realizing I was here, but it was far too late. In one quick movement, I plunged my knife into its chest. The vampire howled in pain, glaring at me in pure hated. Then he hit the ground. It was silence from there.

I moved forward hesitantly and nudged the vampire with my toe. No movement. He must be dead. I smirked in satisfaction and ripped my knife out of its chest. I wiped the blood off on his shirt and stowed the knife away.

I whipped mu phone out and punched in some numbers. Another moment of silence.

"Hello?"

I smiled at the voice. Yamcha, my partner and steady boyfriend. "Hey, Yamcha. The jobs been taken care of."

I could almost picture him smiling at this. "Great!" He replied cheerfully. "Hurry on home!"

"Ok! Later!" With that, I snapped my phone shut and slipped it back into my pocket. I excitedly jogged home, my heart still pounding. I stopped at an old factory and smiled. Home.

I slipped inside and went below the main floor. I opened the door and was greeted by smiling faces.

"Bulma!"

"Hey, B!"

"How'd the hunt go?"

"It went fine." I replied, collapsing on the couch with a sigh. God, I loved it here.

Before I go any further into the story, I have to tell you about my friends here. First, there's Tien, and his girlfriend, Launch. Both of their lovers were murdered by vampires, so I suppose that's what brought them together. They're both impressive fighters. Next is Krillen, my best friend. I'm not sure why he hate's vampires, he won't tell anyone. He's not our best fighter, but he's still pretty good. Then there's Yamcha, my boyfriend. Like me, he lost his parents to vampires, so I guess our relationship is like Tien and Launch. We're about on the same level of skill, so we work pretty well together.

Anyway, we all live in this abandoned warehouse. See, this place used to sell processed food and so on. But when the economy took a turn for the worse, this company couldn't keep up. So we made it our home. What brought us together? Our hatred for vampires. So I guess this is our form of revenge. Anyway, back to the story.

Yamcha crashed next to me on the couch. "Hey." He said, giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey yourself." I said with a smile.

"So, was this vampire…..the one?"

"No." I said quietly, dropping my gaze to the floor. For ten years, I have been searching for that vampire, the one with blood colored lust in his eyes, the one who murdered my parents.

Yamcha wrapped a reassuring arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I couldn't help but smile; he really can be sweet when he wants to be.

I turned my gaze to Tien, who was talking to Launch. "So, who are the new people coming down here?" My eyes lit up in curiosity. New people?

"We're going to have new people?" I asked Yamcha.

"Yeah. Apparently they're two friends who lost their boyfriend's to vampires. They heard about us and they want to help."

I smiled as I leaned against his chest. This should be interesting.

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

I walked thru the town, smirking. It was dark and I loved the dark. It was beautiful, elegant, and the perfect time to hunt.

I entered the club and took a seat at the bar. A blonde woman sat very close to me. "Hello." She said, batting her eyelashes. "I'm Sarah. What's your name?"

"Vegeta." I replied.

"I like that name." She whispered, getting closer. I smirked. Like I said, time for the hunt.

One thing led to another until I was in her apartment and she was on top of me, kissing my neck. I flipped her over and I moved my mouth to her neck. My fangs shot out and I sunk them into her neck. She let out a scream of horror and tried to push me away, but it was far too late for that.

I drank every last drop of blood in her body and got off the corpse, licking my lips. She wasn't delicious, but she would have to do until I could find a better meal.

I left her house, my hands in my pockets and my blood lust satisfied.

* * *

So, what do you think? Should I continue or should I just give up on the whole idea? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: The OCs in this chapter do not belong to me. They belong to Nick, who so kindly let me use them. Thanks, Nick!

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

"Hey, Bulma!"

I stopped sharpening my knife and looked up at Yamcha, who was trying to get my attention. "I'm sorry, Yamcha!" I apologized. "What were you saying?"

"I was just asking if you think the new people will get here soon." I then noticed Yamcha was bouncing. Is he really that excited about this?

"No idea." I replied, turning back to my knife. It was quiet for a moment. "Hey…Why are you so eager?" I asked, not turning away from my knife.

"I'm getting to see some new people." He answered. "Don't get me wrong, I love you and the others, but it's a little boring seeing the same faces." I'll admit, I was a little offended by that. Did he not like seeing me? Even if he doesn't, he doesn't need to say it out loud! That jerk! I let out a frustrated growl, sharpening my knife with a little more effort.

The door swung open and Tien came in, three girls behind him. The first one looked a lot like me, with long blue hair and blue eyes to match. She wore rather skimpy clothes. The second girl looked much tougher than the first. She had dark eyes and long dark hair pulled back in a bun, with purple Chinese third girl was most likely the toughest of all. She had medium length cherry red hair and crystal blue eyes. She was an odd beauty, looking fragile yet powerful at the same time. She wore a simple shirt and jeans.

"Who're they?" Launch asked, a curious glint in her eyes.

"The new people." Tien said simply. "The blue chick is Maron. The black haired chick is Chichi. And the red haired chick is Zelax."

"Pleasure to meet you!" Yamcha said cheerfully, going over to them. I sighed and turned back to my knife once more. Then I heard the one noise I didn't expect to here: flirtious giggling. I snapped my head up and saw Maron flirting with a blushing Yamcha.

Fucking. Blushing.

And I was defiantly pissed about it.

Most people scream or hit things when their pissed. Me? I hunt vampires. I stowed my knife away and got off the couch, making my way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Yamcha asked, turning away from that whore.

I turned to look at him, giving him my best death glare and he flinched. Well, it's good to know I still intimidate people. "Hunting." I replied, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

I took my time as I walked, my best friend beside me. "Where are we going?" Rexil questioned, a glint of curiosity in his crystal blue eyes.

"Hunting." I replied simply. I was pretty hungry. My fangs ached at the mere thought of blood. All I need now is a human... No sooner did I speak, a blue haired female human walked past me. I smirked. Perfect. "Excuse me, miss!" I said, grabbing her attention. "Would you like to come with me and my friend for a drink?"

She looked at me with eagerness shining in her eyes, but it was different from what I'm used to; it was like mine, excitement for the hunt. I saw her move her hands to her bag and I thought she was getting lipstick or something; that is, until she yanked out a wooden and very deadly knife and aimed it at my chest. I quickly step sided her attack, extremely surprised.

"A hunter?" Rexil muttered in disbelief, voicing what I was thinking.

My smirk grew. Hunter blood is delicious, because it's filled with vengeance and hate, so much more delicious than dirty slut blood.

Rexil was the first to attack, lunging forward and slashing at the girl's chest. She barely dodged it, gaining a small cut on her hand. The blood ran down her skin and the smell hit my nose like a brick.

It. Drove. Me. Wild.

I lunged at her at top speed and slammed her against the wall, my eyes glinting in blood lust. I positioned my fangs above her neck. I was about to bite when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I pulled away and saw blood dripping from her wooden knife. She was smart, I'll give her that.

But instead of continuing to attack, she turned around and ran. Rexil came to my side. "Are you all right, sire?" He questioned, observing my injured arm. I, however, payed no attention to him. My thoughts lingered on the blue haired woman.

She was truly something, the feistiest woman I've seen in over 100 years. And her blood...the smell alone has me addicted and craving more. Who is that hunter? I don't have many clues to help me find out. But I'll find her again, I swear to it.

And then she'll pay for casting such a spell on me.

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

I hate myself so much right now.

As I sprinted back home, my heart pounding out of my chest, my thoughts turned to that vampire. I was frightened, but it wasn't he who caused it. It was his eyes, full of blood lust.

Like the eyes that murdered my parents.

But...it wasn't that vampire's eyes, yet they were so similar. I stopped to catch my breath, tears running down my face.

As images flashed thru my head of my parent's bloody murder, I did the only thing I could: I threw up.

* * *

Aww! Poor Bulma! Looks like Vegeta's hunting for you now! And you've got that bloody past to deal with. That must suck. Anyway, time to answer reviews:

smalsa- Thanks! Glad you like it!

LunarSinner- Haha, yeah, I felt kinda bad for Vegeta myself. ^-^

VegetaBulma Fan- Kinda sounds like you have a particular story in mind. Which one are you referring to?

Sadezanobia- I'm not too good with long chapters, but I'll do my best!

Nick- Yay! And thanks for the OCs. And Rexil, I'm around Nick's age and I'm the one WRITING the M rated story!

Vegeta: What does that tell you?

Shut up, Veggie-Kun! And thanks, I feel loved. ^-^ As for your story idea...It sounds good. I'll give it a shot when I have way less stories to update.

Cara2012- Thanks!

Guest- *laughs nervously* I'll try!

Holly- Thank you! ^-^

Critiquer - True, but I've always thought they'd make a good couple.

DaniHime86- Good guess, but no. You'll find that out later! And as for Krillen...Well, like I said, you'll find this stuff out later.

A Curiosity- Same! And yeah, this really is gonna turn out awesome! I hope...Anyway, let's get those TFS quotes started:

Goku: That's not a pizza! *goes super saiyan* THAT'S NOT A PIZZA AT ALL!

Vegeta: Why didn't you stop that one?

Goku: I thought you had it!

Vegeta: NO!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bulma's POV**

I staggered forward, a sick feeling in my stomach and a horrible taste in my mouth. I silently cursed my weakness. Dammit, I trained myself not to react like this to the past!

I managed to stumble into my home before collapsing. I heard someone call my name and I felt strong arms pick me up.

Who...?

I felt my body hit something soft and I assumed someone set me down on the couch. I opened my eyes and saw a worried Yamcha staring at me. "B!" He yelled, hugging me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

He let me go and looked at me seriously. "Good. Because we have work to do." I groaned and fell back on the couch, closing my eyes and muttering some curse words under my breath. "We're going to hunt a vampire." My eyes snapped open at this. Hunt? Vampire? Excellent, I was game to hunt a vampire right now.

"I know what you're thinking. It's not that kind of hunt. We're not planning to kill any vampires." I closed my eyes and let out a soft groan, my excitement destroyed in a single sentence. "But we plan to catch one." He added. I kept my eyes shut but felt a spark of curiosity at this.

"We've heard about an island." He continued. "An island for vampires." The spark grew. "Not all vampires, mind you, just old, experienced, and important ones." It grew some more. "So it's up to you and me to catch a vampire."

I sat up quickly. "So, you in?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied with a smirk.

* * *

"Do you have your knife?" Yamcha asked me for the fifteenth time.

"Yes, mom." I muttered. "You know Yamcha, your acting like I've never done this before."

He ignored that. "What about your invention thing?"

"Yup." You see, I'm pretty smart. I've been working forever on this one invention: the vampire radar. I'd use it to find this island if it weren't for the limit; the vampire radar can't track past one or two miles.

I heard a small beeping noise come from the radar and I turned my attention to the small, green, grid like screen. There was a small, dark green dot not too far from where we were.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed, running forward.

* * *

We reached the location: a small, rather run down bar. "Well, let's go!" Said Yamcha, moving forward.

"Ok." I replied. "Oh, and Yamcha." He turned to look at me. "No flirting with any women, kay? I know your dick wants you to, but this mission is much more important than getting laid." Yamcha turned red, whether from anger or embarrassment, I don't know, and turned back around, marching into the bar. Smiling, I did the same.

Now, I'd never been to a bar before, and after this, I'm never going again. It was rather dark, with only faded lights, and music turned up so loud the whole bar seemed to be shaking. I took a hesitant step forward, still unsure what to do. Yamcha, however, seemed to be doing just fine; he was already seated next to two sluts, talking, laughing, flirting, and defiantly thinking with his dick. I swear, if he keeps doing this, he's not going to have a dick to think with!

I turned my attention back to the vampire radar. According to the radar, the vampire was sitting over at the bar. Stowing my radar back in my bag, I walked over there, determined- until I saw who it was. Flirting with some whore was a man with onyx eyes and black flame shaped hair. The vampire I saw last night. I froze in my tracks.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck.

I then shook my head furiously, disgusted with myself. Pull yourself together, Bulma! He's just a vampire, you can take him! Playing reassuring thoughts in my head, I walked over to the bar and casually took a seat next to him.

He turned away from the whore, realizing I was here. I prayed to kami and above that he didn't recognize me as the girl who gave his arm a serious wound. "Well, hello there." He said, leaning a little closer. "What's your name?"

I let out a quiet sigh of relief. Good, he didn't recognize me. "Bulla." Of course I wouldn't tell him my real name! I'd have to be stupid to do that. Bulla's a good fake name, because it's close enough to my real name, so I can answer to it.

Anyway, I did my best to flirt, hoping to get him outside of the bar. I think he had the same idea, only to get my blood. I finally asked if he wanted to come home with me (that's a line most men-and vampires- like to hear) and he agreed. So we made our way out of the bar.

The moment we were outside, I quickly reached for my knife. But before I could get it, he grabbed my arm and slammed me against the building wall. "Nice try, little hunter." He said with a smirk, getting a little too close for comfort.

I thought it was the end-until he collapsed at my feet.

Standing over him was Yamcha, sweat pouring down his face, his favorite wooden hammer gripped tightly in his hands. "Oh, hello Yamcha." I said pleasantly. "Finished getting laid?"

"Real funny, Bulma." He muttered sarcastically.

"That's what I'm here for." I muttered back, observing the vampire. Good, looks like he's unconscious. "We should probably get him back home."

Yamcha nodded and helped me lift him off the ground.

* * *

I know what you're thinking. Yes, Yamcha couldn't normally have knocked out Vegeta like that. But who else would have done it? Also, if you're unsure what the OCs look like, I drew them and posted it on DeviantArt. I'm MidnightShadows24. Anyway, time to answer reviews:

WhatWhat123- She really is. ^-^

FireStorm1991- Yeah, it is. There is a reason it's rated M.

Nick- Good questions. Originally, it was two, but I wanted to add Zelax. And if you want Zelax paired with someone, let me know. As for Rexil's son, I'll try to get him in there. Oh, and Rexil. Be nice. I am the goddess for the story, and therefore I control what you do. *laughs evilly*

hatersfuelmyflame- Thanks! ^-^

Guest- Hehe, it should be interesting.

DaniHime86- Yes, don't worry, the VB action is coming soon!

VegetaBulma Fan- Makes sense. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten my other stories!

Guest- Haha, Maron does have slut blood indeed. ^-^

depressing life- I'm feeling a bit more sorry for Bulma, than Veggie.

noleeorbakura- I feel very inspirational. ^-^ Oh, and:

Nappa: What's that, Vegeta?

Vegeta: Happiest...moment...of...my life!

KimiruMai- Naturally. I'm sure Bulma's blood tastes MUCH better than Maron's.

A Curiosity- Yay, TFS fan girls unite! Alright, quotes:

Raditz: I see. Taking on an opponent four times your strength! A cunning strategy! No...No, not cunning. What's the opposite of that?

Piccolo: RETARDED!

Raditz: That's it, thank you!

Nappa: I'm Nappa. And this is Vegeta! He was a prison-

Vegeta: Shut the hell up, Nappa!

Nappa: ...Bitch!

Vegeta: God dammit, Nappa!


	4. Chapter 4

**Vegeta's POV**

This is defiantly a new situation for me.

I'm attached to a chair with wooden handcuffs. It was dark, too, and I had two theories: A.) the lights were off or B.) I was blindfolded. I'm pretty sure it's the latter.

Then I heard the door open and soft footsteps in my direction. "Who's there?" I demanded.

"Relax." A soft female voice answered. I then recognized it as the woman at the bar and the woman who tried to cut my arm off. Actually, I wouldn't be too unhappy to see her if I wasn't in this situation.

"Why would I relax? Don't you want me dead?"

"Depends." She replied. "Do you want the truth or a sugary sweet lie?"

"I'd prefer the former."

She sighed and collapsed onto a chair I assumed was in the room. "Honestly? Yes. It's nothing personal, though. You're not even the vampire I truly want dead..." This sparked my interest. What did she mean by that? "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" I growled.

She let out another sigh. "Look, buddy, everyone else, especially Maron, wanted to torture the information out of you. I was the only one against it." I shuddered at that thought.

"Tell you what." I said. "Let's make a trade. You take off this blindfold and I'll tell you my name." It was quiet for a moment. Then I felt the cloth leave my head and my sight returned to me. I looked at the person who removed it; I was right, it was the blue haired woman. She looked at me expectantly, her arms crossed. Well, I am a man of my word. "Vegeta."

"Alright then, Vegeta." She said, sitting back down. "What do you know about a certain island that houses old vampires?"

"Hold on, now. I never promised any answers."

"Must I get my knife?" She growled impatiently.

"I'd rather you not." I replied quickly. "How about I tell you something not related to this island you speak of?"

"Like what?" She asked, sitting back, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyebrows raised. That was a good question. I couldn't tell her about MY interests. They'd creep her out and she'd stake me on the spot. "There is something I want to know." She said, interrupting my train of thought. "Are you a pure blood vampire?"

I hesitated, but reluctantly shook my head. "Would you tell me a little about your human life?" She asked, her eyes sparkling in childlike curiosity.

I hesitated. I didn't like talking about my past, but...If it got me out of this, then perhaps I could tell a little. "My human name was Mirai Oji." I began, taking a deep breath. "I was the son of the head priest in our church, so I was a very pure man. This is, until I met her." My eyes narrowed. "Kaoru. She was the most beautiful girl in our village. Naturally, I fell for her. It was when I met her "parent" that everything went wrong."

The woman gave me a look of pity, which sparked some anger inside. Who asked for her damn pity? "I'll let you go." She said seriously. I blinked.

I blinked again.

I blinked a third time and stared at her in shock. That defiantly wasn't what I had been expecting to hear.

"What?"

"Must I repeat myself?" She got to work on my handcuffs.

"You do realize I'll kill you when you release me, right?" I warned. "Just because I was a human once doesn't mean I'll be nice."

"I know." She muttered. I heard a small snap and my hands were free.

Quick as a flash, I leapt off the chair and lunged at the woman. Before she could react, I grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall. "I warned you." I muttered in her ear, moving my lips down to her neck. I smiled to myself. Since we were alone, I could take my time. I took in her scent. It was...strange. It was almost...clean, with little hints of lavender and mint and other calming scents.

Then there were her emotions. There was fear, of course, and arousal. Wait, arousal. The hell?

Before I could muse on it anymore, I heard voices.

"Bulma!"

"You done questioning it?"

Bulma. That must be the woman's name. It suits her well. But...it looks like I don't have any time. "Looks like I can't do what I want." I muttered. "But next time I see you, I won't fail."

"What-what are you?" She whispered.

I smirked and looked into her eyes. "Like I said before, Vegeta. And if you want to find me again...Look to the ocean tomorrow." With that, I released her, turned around, and smashed thru the door- only to see a room full of confused hunters.

Cursing silently, I rushed past them and ran away. I didn't stop running until I was far away from that place. If I was human, my heart would be pounding out of my chest. Still, as I ran, my smirk returned to my face. I gave her my clue.

Let's see if she's smart enough to use it.

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

I don't know why I did it. Let him go, I mean.

There was just...something different about him. I'm just not sure what. Yamcha rushed into the room and gripped my shoulders tightly. "Are you ok?" He demanded. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"I'm fine." I breathed. To be honest, I'm not all that sure what happened. I shook my head. This isn't the time to be pondering trivial things like that! I have more important things I need to worry about, like that clue he gave me.

"Look to the ocean"...

What the hell did he mean by that? I pondered it for a moment more.

That's when it clicked.

* * *

That chapter was shorter that I'd liked it to be, but oh well. Anyway, I don't have much else to say, so time to answer reviews:

noleeorbakura- Oh my god, I LOVE that part! XD

Guest- Yeah, I know. Heh heh...

DaniHime86- Hah hah. I suppose even Yamcha has his uses. ^-^

VegetaBulma Fan- A lot of people ask me that. I'm just don't really work too well with long chapters, I'm afraid.

Guest- I know. Sorry they're so short.

Nick- Hmm. Rexil, don't worry, I'll let you live! Anyway, can't say I agree with your bro, though. I'm personally not the biggest Yamcha fan, but...I try to make him somewhat decent, depending on the story. As for your idea, it was pretty good, but by the time I saw it, I was like half way done with this. I guess I'm just really lazy. ^-^

FireStorm1991- Probably wasn't the best move on our Veggie's part.

Sadezanobia- Heh heh... ^-^

LunarSinner- That was you? Well, I defiantly agree with you. Can't stand Maron.

WhatWhat123- I don't think he minded, though. XD

A Curiosity- Hah, with you there! XD Anyway, today's quotes are MR. POPO THEMED:

Mr. Popo: Alright maggots, listen up! Popo's about to teach  
you the pecking order. It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Popo's stool, Kami, and Popo. Any questions?

Krillen: Umm...*get's hit off building*

Mr. Popo: Enjoy the climb back up, bitch!

Mr. Popo: I'M SO FUCKING HIGH RIGHT NOW!

Dragon: What is your wish?

Mr. Popo: Good question, Kami, what the fuck am I doing?

Kami: Good question, King Kai, what the fuck is he doing?


	5. Chapter 5

**Vegeta's POV**

_I walked thru town, grumbling under my breath. Damn those bastards all the way to hell! I'm not exactly popular here, and no one lets me forget that._

_My personality is a little...different, I guess some would say. I've always been rather dark, the type to sulk in the corner, yet pure somehow, a very strange combination. And let me tell you, strange does not mix well with the normal society. That's why, ever since I was a child, I desired one thing: understanding. Someone to tell me I was actually worth something, to stand by me no matter what._

_I couldn't go to father for this, he...He wasn't very fatherly, I'll leave it at that. Sighing, I leaned against a building wall, sliding down. It was then that I heard a soft and rather beautiful voice. "Are you alright?"_

_I looked up at the source of the voice and I quickly stifled a gasp; she was beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She was pale, with long raven black hair that fell casually to her shoulders. Her eyes were such a bright color of green, it was absolutely stunning._

_She smiled slightly, holding out her hand. I took it, still stunned. "Hello." She said pleasantly. "I'm Kaoru. What's your name?"_

_I smiled. "Mirai."_

* * *

_The time I spent with her was, honestly, the best days of my life. Kaoru was exactly what I was looking for: kind, understanding. And, before I knew it, I fell for her. We were planning to get married, but I needed to meet her father first._

_That was when the happiness ended._

_I gently shut the door behind me, Kaoru at my side. You can do this! I repeated this to myself over and over as I took a seat at the glass table, looking up at her father. He had gravity defying hair, strange compared to my flat hair, and very cold Onyx eyes. "So, you must be Mirai, correct?" He asked gruffly. I nodded. He smirked. "Kaoru thinks very highly of you." I blushed at this. Then he narrowed his eyes. "So. I assume you don't know our secret?" I shot him a confused look. Secret? What the hell is he talking about?_

_"Father!" Kaoru interjected urgently. "That can wait!"_

_"I'm afraid it can't, Kaoru." He said with a sigh. "You can't marry him until he is turned." Turned? I was more confused than ever!_

_Kaoru turned to look at me, a pained look in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Then, with no warning, she leapt on top of me. I let out a shocked cry._

_She shot me one more pained look before sinking her teeth into my neck._

_My entire body erupted in pure pain. I screamed in agony and Kaoru whispered more apologies, tears running down her cheeks. Everything seemed to be fading. I looked at Kaoru and shot her one last look of pain, shock, and betrayal._

_Then I fell into the darkness._

* * *

_I woke up about three days later._

_I slowly opened my eyes as my senses came back to me. My body was trembling slightly, aching in soft pain. I was also lying on something soft, which I assumed was a bed. I slowly sat up, blearily looking around. Two people were around the bed; one was Kaoru, looking at me, an apology in her eyes. It was her father that surprised me; he was grinning from ear to ear, a joyous glint in his Onyx eyes. The hell? And, come to think of it, what the hell did Kaoru do to me?_

_I leapt of the bed, staggering drunkly forward. I stopped in front of a mirror and looked at my reflection. My mouth froze into a silent scream. My hair, which had once been flat as a pancake, was as gravity defying as Kaoru's fathers. And my eyes were just like his. I looked amazingly similar to her father, with the exception of the beard. I turned to look at Kaoru's dad, growling. "What the hell happened to me?"_

_"You've become one of us." He replied, the devilish glint still in his eyes._

_"Us?" I repeated._

_"Vampires. You've become a vampire, just like Kaoru and I."_

_My head was practically spinning at this piece of information. Oh kami, what am I going to do? My father is an extreme Christian man. How will he react when he finds out his only son is a vampire?_

_"I know it's hard to take in." Kaoru said softly, wrapping a reassuring arm around my shoulder. "But you'll get used to it."_

_"Please." I whispered in one last attempt. "Turn me back."_

_"I can't do that." Kaoru's dad muttered, that damn smirk never leaving his face. "Your one of us. Permanently, Vegeta."_

* * *

_"You can do this." Kaoru said reassuringly, offering me a confident smile._

_"I sure hope so." I replied with a shaky laugh, my attempted smile turning into more of a grimace. I was going to tell him. I was going to tell my father I'm a vampire. Of course, my intuition was flickering, telling me I would fuck this up, but I ignored it._

_It was probably my worst decision._

_I hesitantly opened the door to my home, stepping inside, Kaoru behind me. My father turned to look at me, his usual cold stare on his face. Which quickly changed to blood draining horror. "Boy." He whispered. "What...What happened to you?"_

_I took a deep breath. "Father, I...I've changed." I shot him a look of deep regret. "I'm no longer human."_

_Whatever color left on my father's face at that point drained away. There was a moment of silence._

_Then he screamed._

_It was a scream of pure pain and hatred, the most heart breaking scream I'd ever heard. He lunged for his stake (my father was a superstitious man and always kept it with him) but his target wasn't me. Without a moment's hesitation, he plunged the wood straight thru Kaoru's chest. She let out a soft "oh!" before hitting the ground, the light fading from her eyes. In a matter of seconds, Kaoru was dead at my feet._

_Then she seemed to flicker. Her hair and eyes changed until they were no longer her own. They were aqua blue._

_Bulma._

_"BULMA!" I screamed. "NO!" I turned to look at my father with pure hatred. "You did this! You killed her!" I ran toward him, plunging my hand straight thru his heart. He screamed and withered in pain, his blood spilling onto the floor. Then, he stopped moving, dead. I ripped my hand from his chest, examining it. My hand was covered in my father's blood. And yet, some part of me didn't give a fuck. That was the part of me that died with Bulma._

_I turned to look at her, tears running down my cheeks. Despite being dead, her lips moved, saying my name over and over._

_Vegeta...Vegeta...Vegeta!_

My eyes snapped open, only to come face-to face with Rexil. "Thank Kami." He muttered, relief in his crystal blue eyes. "You finally woke up! Did you have a nightmare or something? You were moaning."

"I'm fine." I muttered, my thoughts on other matters. I haven't had that dream in 100 years. What's changed? And, more importantly, why was Bulma there? My father murdered Kaoru, the vampire, not Bulma, the vampire slayer. Kami damn that woman...I need to forget her, if only for a little bit.

"Rexil, let's go!" I ordered. "I need some blood."

Rexil nodded, smirking.

* * *

Poor Vegeta! I actually felt kinda bad when I wrote this chapter, but at the same time not, cause I don't really like Kaoru. But that's not important. Anyway, time to answer reviews:

noleeorbakura- Hah hah, I tried using that on my little bro once. XD

VegetaBulma Fan- Just felt like doing something with vamps. I like vamps, just not Stephanie Meyer vamps. They can go rot in hell.

Nick- He did have some cool attacks in DB, I suppose. I think this chapter kinda answered some questions. At least, I hope it did.

FireStorm1991- Horrible pun! XD Jk, I like her too. It's so fun to read and write about Bulma being badass.

hplovecat- Thanks! ^-^

KimiruMai- I was looking for names and, for some reason, that was the first one that came to mind,

DaniHime86- Hah hah, yeah. I feel kinda bad for Yamcha now...Yeah, right! F U, Yamcha!

WhatWhat123- XD

Rhea0023- Heh heh, you're not the first person to tell me that.

hatersfuelmyflame- Well, it is rather fun torturing my readers.

LunarSinner- Seriously, thanks! My ego just grew. XD

A Curiosity- Well, she did let him go for a reason. You'll sorta find out why. BUT! That is not important right now! Todays quotes are NAPPA THEMED:

Nappa: Vegeta, look! The paparatzi! I HAVE TO PROTECT MY IMAGE!

Vegeta: No, Nappa! It's a trick!

Nappa: But Vegeta! Tricks are for kids!

Vegeta: ...You know what? Catch it, catch it with your teeth.

Nappa: Yay! Like a doggie!

Alex- I do my best to do such. ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**Bulma's POV**

_I skipped home, singing happily. Today was a wonderful day indeed. It was my birthday! Mommy and daddy promised they'd make it extra special, just for me. Grinning toothily, I opened the door. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!"_

_ What I saw drained my face of color._

_ Daddy was on the ground, his blood pouring onto the floor. Mommy was pinned against the wall, a man with his teeth in her neck. He quickly pulled away from her and she hit the ground. He turned to look at me, licking his lips, and he smirked, revealing his pointy, sharp fangs._

_ "Hello, little girl. Would you like to play too?"_

I woke up screaming at the top of my lugs. My eyes snapped wide open, and I clutched my sheets tightly. There were loud, quick footsteps, and Yamcha came bursting thru my door. "Bulma! What's wrong?"

I didn't answer, shaking like a leaf, my heart pounding out of my chest. Yamcha moved a little closer, a worried look in his eyes. "B?" I looked up at him, seeking reassurance. He sighed and sat next to me on the bed, wrapping an arm around my waist. We sat like that for a little while. Finally, Yamcha let me go, getting up and making his way to the door. "You should get some sleep. You're going to need it." With that, he left, softly closing the door behind him.

Sighing, I rested my head back on the pillow, closing my eyes. I fell asleep a few hours later.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up, looking around blearily, before crawling out of bed and shuffling to the closet. I grabbed my usual clothes (a grey tank top, black shorts with a brown belt, black combat boots, and black fighter gloves) and changed quickly. After sweeping my long blue hair into a ponytail, stowing my trusty knife away, and taking one last look in the mirror, I left, going to the main part of home.

Waiting for me was a well prepared Yamcha, Zelax, Krillen, and Chichi. What are we doing, you might ask? Following Vegeta's clue of course! He said the sea, which I think means the dock in some way. There may be a ship or something taking Vegeta somewhere, and there's a chance it's the island. I know it's unlikely, but I'm desperate for clues right now. Therefore, I must use what I have.

Anyway, you're probably wondering where the others are. Well, Tien and Launch are on a mission. Maron said she just didn't want to go, not that I minded; I can't stand that bimbo.

The people that ARE going have their own reasons. Well, Chichi doesn't really have one. She's here cause she's a good fighter. Zelax and Krillen won't tell us why they want to come. As for Yamcha, he said he wants to keep me safe. I guess he can be sweet every once in a while. "You all ready to go?" I asked. They nodded simultaneously.

I put on my most determined face. "Let's go, then!"

* * *

We made our way to the dock as quickly as possible. Just as I suspected, there was a boat there, four people getting on. The first was rather tall, with extremely long spiky hair. The second was even taller, bald, with a rather unpleasant face. The third looked more pleasant than the first two, with spiked up black hair and clear, crystal blue eyes. And the fourth, and last, was my little informative, Vegeta. I shivered a little at the thought of his name.

They boarded the ship and entered one of the ship's rooms. "Now's our chance!" I whispered urgently to the others, quietly and quickly getting on board, the others behind me. We moved to a door they hadn't entered, and I quietly opened it, rushing inside. What we saw was certainly a sight none of us really expected.

I gasped in disbelief; right in front of us were at least fifteen people chained to the wall.

Krillen's eyes widened as he looked at one of the people. "18!" He whispered, sprinting in the direction of a girl with blonde hair.

Her crystal eyes looked tired, but happy, as she looked at Krillen. "Krillen." She whispered.

I then got over my shock and began helping. Right, first thing to do was check for injuries! After taking a quick glance at everyone, I only noticed two people who really needed help. "Chichi, help him." I gestured to a man with spiky, gravity defying hair. "Zelax, help him." I gestured to a boy with lavender locks. "And Yamcha, come with me." I turned around and moved away from the chained people, Yamcha behind me.

"What is it, B?" He asked, sitting down.

"We need a plan." I replied simply, sitting next to him.

"How so?" He looked at me curiously.

I gave him the aren't you stupid? look. "Why the hell do you think? These captured people weren't part of the fucking plan!"

"Then just throw them into the plan. We'll have to take them with us." This surprised me a bit. That just seemed too...well, simple! I didn't usually trust Yamcha with plans; he's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box. But, it's so simple, it just might work.

Zelax ran over to where we were. "Bulma-San, I've learned some about the prisoners. Chichi says the black haired one is named Goku. And the lavender haired boy in named Trunks." For some reason, she looked a little happier when she said his name. "But that's all I got; the others could barely speak."

"Very well. Thanks, Zelax."

Zelax, however, did not move. "There are a few more things I'd like to ask."

This surprised me, but sparked my curiosity all the same. "Continue."

"Do you know the names of any of the vampires on this ship?"

"Only one. Vegeta." Perhaps it was my imagination, but I could have sworn I saw Zelax's eyes flash in anger when I said his name. But the flash disappeared as quickly as it came, and I decided my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Thank you, Bulma-San." With that, she turned around and walked back over to the lavender haired boy named Trunks.

"I'd better go see if everyone is alright." Yamcha stated, getting up and walked over to the others, leaving me to my thoughts. Yamcha's plan had a HUGE flaw: there were just too many people. There's no way we can work with all of them dragging us down. But we can't just leave them hear...What are we going to do?

I pondered the situation for a while and still came no closer to the answer.

* * *

**Vegeta's POV**

I collapsed on the bed, closing my eyes. I frowned; I've never really had a taste for the sea.

Rexil noticed my lack of enthusiasm. "What's wrong, sire?"

"Should I be happy because I'm going back to that hell hole?" I inquired. "I don't see why I should act like everything's fan-fucking-tastic!"

"But you should be a little happy, at least!" Rexil argued. "You'll get to see the island you haven't been to in over a century! And you'll get to see the king, and your father, ag-!"

"He is no father of mine!" I growled, my eyes snapping open.

"Sorry." Rexil apologized bitterly, lying down on his bed.

Fuming, I turned away from him, when a familiar scent hit my nose. Lavender and mint.

Well, I'll be damned.

Looks like the woman was smart enough to figure it out after all. For the first time since I got on this god forsaken ship, I smiled.

* * *

Is it bad that when I wrote the part where the vampire's all, "hello little girl. Would you like to play, too?" the first thing I thought was, "pedophile!"? XD Alright, then, time to answer reviews:

KimiruMai- Lol, TFS is epic. XD I really like doing past scenes, almost as much as I do confrontation scenes.

LunarSinner- Thanks! ^-^

FireStorm1991- Lol, it really is. XD

Sal- I wouldn't do that. I don't really like Yamcha, but I wouldn't give him Maron. *shivers*

Nick - Hah hah, Vegeta's in trooooooooouble!

Vegeta: Shut up, earth woman!

noleeorbakura- Lol, agreed. I am hilarious and you will quote everything I say. XD

A Curiosity- Agreed. I didn't really like Kaoru. But! Quote time:

Krillen: *after ranting* ...BECAUSE YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!

Bulma: You done?

Krillen: Yeah...

Bulma: Good! *bitch slaps Krillen*

Bulma: KILL IT WITH FIRE!

DaniHime86- Lol, that just about sums up the chapter. ^-^

depressing life- ^-^

19Teardrop94- The thing is, I can't PM Guest reviewers, and I feel that if a person takes the time to review, they at least deserve to get a reply.

WhatWhat123- It's begun! *jumps up and down, squealing fan girl style*


	7. Chapter 7

**Bulma's POV**

_I skipped home, singing happily. Today was a wonderful day indeed. It was my birthday! Mommy and daddy promised they'd make it extra special, just for me. Grinning toothily, I opened the door. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!"_

_What I saw drained my face of color._

_Daddy was on the ground, his blood pouring onto the floor. Mommy was pinned against the wall, a man with his teeth in her neck. He quickly pulled away from her and she hit the ground. He turned to look at me, licking his lips, and he smirked, revealing his pointy, sharp fangs._

_"Hello, little girl. Would you like to play too?" _

_I screamed in fear, turning around and running. But the vampire just laughed and grabbed me. I was shaking in pure fear as I looked into his eyes tainted red with blood lust. He laughed harshly and dropped me. "You got lucky, little girl. Your parents blood was enough to fill me up. I do not need your blood." With that, he left._

_ I scrambled over to my parent's dead bodies. As it sank in that my parents were dead, tears began to roll down my cheeks._

* * *

_I sat on a bed in the orphanage I was sent to, furious tears streaking down my cheeks. Why didn't they believe me? I told them the whole story and they just said I had been imagining things! I slammed my fist against the wall in anger. I cried even harder, this time in pain, my fist bright red and painfully throbbing._

_ "Hello."_

_ I whipped my head in the direction of the voice. There stood a boy around my age, with long dark hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. He had dark eyes, several scars on his face, and a slight smile playing on his lips. "Hello." He repeated. _

_"Who are you?" I asked hesitantly. _

_He shot me an understanding smile, his eyes a little softer. "I'm Yamcha." He sat down on my bed and I scooted away a little. "I do believe you. Your story, I mean." _

_"Yeah, right." I muttered, flopping back onto the pillow and releasing a frustrated sigh. "No one believes me. They all say I'm crazy, and imagining things." _

_"But I know you're not!" He persisted. "My parents were killed by a vampire, too!" This did spark my interest a little. He sighed and laid next to me. "Damn, I hate vampires. They kill so many people and still sleep well at night..." _

_"...I'm sorry." I whispered. _

_That small smile returned to his face once more. "Don't worry about it." He stood up. "Say, your name is Bulma, isn't it?" I hesitantly nodded my head, silently wondering where this was going. "Well then, Bulma, would you like to help me?" _

_"With what?" _

_His smile turned into more of a smirk. "Revenge, of course. Those damn vampires will pay for what they've done! So, you in?"_

_ "I don't know..." Even if those things killed my parents, the mere thought of killing anything sickened me to the core. _

_His eyes narrowed in disappointment. "I see. I just thought you'd understand, since your going through the same thing as I. Sorry I asked." With that, he turned around and started to walk away. _

_Horror began to fill me. "Wait!"_

_ He looked at me curiously. "Yes?" _

_I blinked, realizing what I just said. The hell? What caused that? As he was leaving, I got this mixture of feelings. there was horror and loneliness. Maybe...Maybe because this boy is the only one who could ever understand my pain, as far as I knew. Maybe if I stay with him, this lonely hole in my chest will cease to be. And I can get my revenge, at the same time. I gave Yamcha my most determined face. "I'll help you."_

_ Yamcha broke into a wide grin. "Thanks!"_

* * *

_I watched Yamcha sharpen a piece of wood, curious as to what he was doing. Yamcha gave one last swipe against the wood with his small silver knife and let out a sigh of happiness. "There. All done!" He handed me the wood, now in the shape of a knife. "That's for hunting vampires. Everyone knows their weakness is wood!"_

_ I eyed his silver knife, which didn't look wood-like in the slightest. "How do you plan to hunt?"_

_ Yamcha held up a large, wooden hammer next to him. "With this."_

_ "You're going to kill them with a hammer?"_

_ Yamcha laughed. "Of course not. I hit them with the hammer as a distraction and then you kill them with your knife. That'll be our partnership! That sounds good, don't you think?"_

_ I, however, frowned at this. Oh sure, it was all good for Yamcha._

_ But for me, the one doing all the killing, it didn't seem very good at all._

* * *

_I quietly moved forward, Yamcha behind me. My heart was pounding with fear and anticipation as we drew closer to the vampire, who was feeding on a blonde woman. Instantly, images of my mother and father's murder flashed through my head. I silently shook them away. This isn't the time to dwell on such things._

_ Quietly taking a deep breath, I drew my knife out with shaky hands. Yamcha sneaked toward the vampire. Then, in one quick movement, he leapt forward and slammed the hammer on the vampire's head. The vampire let out a yell of shock and pain and turned to look at Yamcha, dropping the half dead blonde. "Bulma!" Yamcha screamed, fear in his dark eyes. "Now!" _

_With a scream, I ran forward and plunged the knife into the vampire's chest. It howled in pain and anger and I flinched. It hit the ground, gasping and choking for air, attempting to keep a firm grasp on life. He let out one quick gasp and then died quickly._

_ As I stared at the body, blood spilling onto the darkened streets, I felt quiet tears of regret slide down my cheeks. _

_I killed someone. _

_I just...killed someone!_

_ I felt a firm hand rest on my shoulder and I turned to look at a very serious Yamcha. "You must not cry for them." Yamcha growled. "They killed out parents. They do not deserve our pity."_

_ I nodded, trying to look a little stronger._

_ Not that it stopped the tears from coming._

* * *

_It had been several years since that day, and I was 15, walking down the dark streets, a slight smile playing on my lips. I was in a good mood today. Yamcha and I managed to take out five vampires and find two new people to join us, a couple known as Tien and Launch. Both are relatively athletic, a great addition. _

_Suddenly, I heard a loud scream. Assuming the worst, I grabbed my wooden knife and ran in the direction of the scream. In an alleyway, a short bald man was forced against the wall by a vampire, preparing to sink his fangs into the man's neck._

_ "No!" I screamed, throwing my knife. It went straight through the vampire's head, and he hit the ground with a loud thud. Quickly ripping my knife out of the vampire's head, I turned my attention to the bald man. "Are you alright?"_

_ The man shook his head no, tears spilling from his eyes. "They...They took her..." _

_"Who's her?" The man didn't answer; he just stayed silent as tears streaked down his face. _

_Letting out a low sigh, I grabbed my phone and quickly typed in Yamcha's number. "Hello?"_

_ "Hey, Yamcha. It's Bulma." I began to walk with the man as I spoke. "I found someone in dire need of medical and mental attention." I then snapped my phone shut. There was no more to say._

_ We managed to make it home quickly enough. I handed the man over to the others; he was their responsibility now. I collapsed on the couch, closing my eyes, silently thinking to myself._

_ I wonder if that man went through the same thing as I. He certainly had that look in his eyes that I once did..._

_For the first time in several years, I allowed a tear to run down my cheek._

* * *

I woke up with a gasp, my eyes snapping wide open. I took a quick look around. Still on the ship. Good, it was just a dream. Sadly, it was a dream of the one thing I didn't need reminding of right now- the past.

Sighing once more, I looked at the people sleeping. I noticed Trunks and Zelax sleeping particularly close to each other and I couldn't help but smile. Then I turned my attention to Yamcha- who was sleeping with another woman. I glared, calling Yamcha every bad word I knew. Dammit, I'm so sick of him doing that! I guess I should break it off with him. I lay back down so I could delve deeper into my thoughts.

I always thought I loved Yamcha, but...I now realize that's not what it was. That warm feeling I felt when around him was understanding, not love. But...is it possible for me to love? An image of Vegeta appeared in my mind for some reason. I shook my head. No. he's a vampire, I am a hunter. We're two different species, simple as that. I sighed again.

Besides, it's not like I would work anyway...

* * *

Don't say that Bulma! Of course it would work! Anyway, time to answer reviews:

depressing life- Cause his dads an asshole.

DaniHime86- Yeah, it should be interesting. And yes, Yamcha is a total douche. XD

Nick- Actually, could I use that idea for the next chapter?

FireStorm1991- Heh heh...^-^

LunarSinner- And thus begins the sexual tension.

ILUVANIMES123- *salutes army style* Yes, ma'am!

A Curiosity- I have, like, five different people who want my hide right now. -_- Heh heh, QUOTES:

Jeice: Oh...Well, I'm right fucked, aren't I?

Vegeta: Right in the down under.

Gohan: That's not my dad!

Krillen: Don't be silly Gohan, of course it's your dad! Goku, what's your favorite food?

Ginyu/Goku: Waldorf salad.

Krillen: See, double baconat-oh, shit!


	8. SORRY!

**I'm so, so, so sorry, but it's going to be a while till the next chapter.**

**I'm currently in the process of finding a job, so...Just give me some time. This story is NOT discontinued, it will be finished!**

**Sorry to all the people who thought it was an update. **

**Until next time, **

**Midnight**


	9. I'm so sorry, guys!

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry for leaving you now, but I've given this story over to BigBangYingYang62, who was kind enough to adopt it. Again, I'm very sorry, but the rest of the story will be coming from him.

Deepest apologizes,

MissDoubleONinja


End file.
